I Will Stand By You
by ddbrodriguez
Summary: 4 Months after finding the cure. Tom's family being found. Things have changed! For the better or the worst. Rachel still has yet to find out herself.
1. Chapter 1

So to start this off I absolutely love the last ship! Even more I love the whole Rachel and Tom thing going on! I'm on board with that! And this would be my very first story. I would absolutely love all positive and negative comments about it because that's what makes a writer better am I right? (:

I do not own anything!

Talking

_Thinking_

'_It's been exactly 4 months from finding a cure. Exactly 4 months Tom found his family. Exactly 4 months… huh. Time sure goes by' _Rachel thought. Here she was in her lab on the USS Nathan James. This place was her favorite place to be. Her only place to let loose and be herself. She chuckled _'How did things get this far?'_

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. The only person on her mind was the silver haired captain of the Nathan James. She knew Tom was still in a bad place after finding out the loss of his wife. The captain has been keeping to himself these past months. '_4 months that I haven't seen him on this ship. That is actually quite shocking I would say myself'._

The knocking on the door broke her thoughts. She sat up straight. _"_Well hello XO_" _she said with a smile "What could I do for you_?" _ Mike smiled back while peering in through the door. "I came to check up on you. You and our captain have been MIA for a while." He pulled up a chair from across the room and placed it on the side of the desk. He then leaned back crossed his arms and just relaxed. "Needed a break?" Rachel asked. "Is it that obvious?" Mike laughed.

"No but you seemed tense these past few days. I kind of figured" She giggled. Mike's face tensed a little again. "Have you talked to the captain?" "No. I have not even seen him. He stays in his room. Not even the kids have actually spent time with him". She frowned and looked away. "Well how are you feeling?" he smiled wide.

Rachel stood up and walked to the table to poor a glass of water for the two of them. "He's started kicking" she said without looking back. "Has he now. Good to know Slattery Jr. is doing well" he said with enthusiasm. She turned around and her small little belly is popping out. She sighed before she starting walking back to her seat. Rachel handed him his cup of water. "Have you thought of a name yet for him?" Mike asked. Rachel paused from drinking her water. She put her cup down and looked at him. "I have actually." She smiled "His name is …". Then bam she was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in" she shouted.

Tom was standing at the door looking at Slattery. "May I have a word with Dr. Scott please XO?" he said in his usual tone. "Yes sir". Mike stood up with his cup and excused himself from the room. "How are you Dr. Scott?" Chandler asked. She stared down her cup and both her hands gripped the cup. Rachel's heart was beating fast. She then left out the breath she was holding and looked at him. "I'm doing fine Captain. How are you holding up? The kids really miss you."

"I've been taking things hard. About Darien, about half of the population being gone, about adapting to this new life style. It's just finally taking a toll on me." He ran his hand through his hair. "He took a deep breath. "I've been drinking myself to sleep. I'm not proud but I need a stress reliever".

'_You said those exact words before'. _"I know Captain but thing are going to be okay. Your kids need you more than ever. Your father needs you. The ship needs you." '_I need you'. "_Yeah. Your right. It's about time I take my position back from Mike." He laughed "My name is Thomas Chandler and I am the captain on the USS Nathan James. Thank you Doctor Scott for your support." He smiled big and stood. "I won't keep XO waiting to long". He said as he opened the door and standing there is Mike looking at him while drinking his water. "This water is good" Mike said to break the ice. "Good to know XO I'll be seeing you" Thomas said as he walked away.

Mike looked at Rachel and back at the Captain's vanishing figure. He jumped in the room and closed the door. He sat in the chair with his elbows plopped onto the table. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Nathan… Nathan Chandler" she said with a broken smile.

"He has his father's last name." Mike said with a smile. "This is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well I got my very first reviews! And thank you guys for everything! The advice really helped! (: I know the first chapter throws everyone a little off but I promise the story I thought of is really good. I wrote that chapter in 30 minutes because it's been stuck in my head for days! I would love to keep everyone part of the story. Any suggestions and thoughts are more than welcome. I feel as though I should start over but I will continue on and finish it through so I could advance as a writer and make more stories!

Ps Again I do not own anything. And thank you guys so very much!

Credit to the song Marlisa Punzalan – Stand By You

Chandler POV

'_Why is he with her?' _ He thought over and over again as he walked through the decks of the ship. His mind has gotten the best of him these past several months. His mind was in control as he walked back to his room. When reality set back in he was standing in front of room.

"I just don't understand anything anymore. I'm at loss of what to do. Darien I need you".

A tear rolled down his face as he laid his head on the metal door. He opened his door and looked around.

"It feels heavy in this room." He grabbed the chair and sat at his desk. He put his head in his hands. More tears ran down his face.

Moments later a he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed his muscles and picked his head up to look back. The tears showed no sign of stopping. The mysterious person tightened their grip.

"What's wrong Tom?" her reassuring voice made his tears come out even more.

"Da..Darien". He struggled with his words. His throat felt as though something was stuck in it. His chest burned from the happiness he felt and the pain he was feeling. His blue ocean eyes stared into hers. There she stood with her blonde hair tied back in a bun and he long pure white dress.

"I'm here Tom. I'm right here." She opened her arms to bring forth the broken man before her. "What's troubling you?"

Time stood still and without any hesitation he went for her comfort. He tightened his hold on her as if he was going to lose all over again. His hand reached for her head to bring her closer to him. His tears still running down his face wetting her hair

"I miss you so much, you, the kids and your father." She smiled "I can hear your pain. I can feel you struggling. Everything's okay Tom. The war on your head will shoot you down dead so don't even try to win. Is it all worth it in the end? I don't think so. The hurt in your eyes will never disguise the sparkle live there before. I know there is so much more than your showing. These people need you Tom. Sam and Ashley need their father. It's time to stop depending on a drink to take away the pain. You are so much stronger than that. It's time you left this room and move on with life. You have the cure. Your crew is getting bigger. It's time Tom. It's time to let go."

She finally lifted her hands and cradled his face in them, the thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. "Your okay Tom I promise".

Tom put his hand on hers. He closed his eyes and kept his hand on hers. As soon as he opened his eyes his reality set in. Darien was no longer standing before him. It was only just him, himself, alone in the room. His hand was still on his cheek. After a while his breathing went normal and his eyes were bright red. Tom finally had the comfort he needed. He closed his eyes and brought his arms in back of his head to help breathe.

Everything went to normal. His head didn't hurt. His chest didn't feel like it was going to rip apart. Tom dropped his hands and headed to the door. He finally knew what he wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I already had written a part at school but I know with everything it is kind of confusing what's going on with the captain. So I tried to make it where you feel empathy of the captain. I'm not going to lie I just jumped into this story without actually thinking of what's going on. With you guys reviewing you guys could possibly help me create the perfect story. Thank you guys!

Mike POV

'_Is it me or was he popping out more than usual today? Nathan Chandler. Nathan is the son of Tom Chandler and Rachel Scott. A real interesting couple we have on the ship. Speaking of couple I should probably go see if Rachel is okay? Can't leave Nathan or Rachel hungry'_

I got up from my bed and put on my uniform. Got my toothbrush and headed straight for the door. Looking back in the room making sure I didn't forget anything I opened my door to walk out. Before I could take any step further I bumped into a chest.

"XO could I have a word with you? Where you heading out somewhere?"

"Uh.. Yes Captain. No problem. I was just heading to the kitchen to go get lunch for Rachel" I slightly panicked a bit.

"Rachel? I am sure she is capable of retrieving her own food. Xo now a word please" He demanded.

The captain grabbed my shirt to pull me into the room.

"Uh sir. In this situation I would need to do it" I caught on my words as he yanked me in the room.

"What is your relationship with Dr. Scott?" The look in his eyes said every word, feeling, or even thought he was thinking.

'_He loves her. Everything makes sense now!' _

"Sir out of respect if there is anything going on between Rachel and I. I don't believe it is any of your business." I said with cockiness. _'He's getting angry. I can't help but push his buttons'. I closed my eyes expecting another remark from him but nothing came.'_

I opened my eyes to see the captain staring at the door. I quickly panicked as I saw Rachel standing at the door with her hand on her belly. I saw Tom's face right off the back. The hurt and the pain those eyes were showing. He stood straight and I pushed myself up and went straight to Rachel.

"Is Nathan okay? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Rachel your pregnant?" Right off the back I could tell the captain wasn't processing this well.

"Yes Tom." I looked at Rachel. Her instincts were kicking in as I saw her wrap her arms protectively around Nathan. "Don't you remember?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch. The tone in her voice and the way the captain is staring. It broke my heart for both these people.

Tom took a few steps to her. "What's his name?"

Her breathe got caught as I could see her struggling to speak. It took every will power I had to do what I just did.

"His name is Nathan Slattery". I said that as firmly as I could as I held Nathan and Rachel protectively. Both Rachel and the Captain held firm stares to me. _'Who knew blue eyes could be so dangerously scary'_

"Slattery, you're the father?" Tom's voice cracked.

'_God what did I get myself into?" _

"Yes Captain. I've been taking care of her and Nathan for the past 4 month's sir. Rachel was scared to tell you due to the fact you've been having personal problems. I will and promise to take care of her and Nathan."

'_I might just be digging my own grave at this moment'_

Tom didn't say anything as he just pushed us aside and walked out. I look back to see his walking figure disband. Still holding Rachel I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" In all honesty I was scared to ask her.

"He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember that night. I came into his room to see if he was okay. He pushed me to the wall and told me he loved me. Tom .."

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"You and Nathan are going to be okay. I promise my life on that"

"Thank you for everything." She looked down at her belly. Nathan was kicking up a storm. "Nathan says thank you for everything too. Could I tell you something?"

"Yes"

"That night before Tom passed out from his alcohol. He said one thing. He said Nathan…." She was interrupted.

"… Chandler. Nathan Chandler?" I repeated for the 100th time today.

'_He planned this!' _

Well I hope you guy like it. I'm stuck in a writer's block. Hopefully you guys could give me ideas. Thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was taking in on the information that the reviews have given to me and I have had writers block. But I came back ready to take this story head on! Lol I'm really planning on making this story long to make the story worth reading over and over. I know things have been confusing with the story. But I promise with your reviews and advice I promise to keep at it every week and put in your input and opinions. This is everyone's story! Lol

Well to make things more understandable. This is my first story EVER! I'm honestly kind of really nervous about it. Also this is my first sexual scene so please be understanding. I am still new to this lol over time I will progress to be a better writer in no time as for now hangs in there with me. (:

Enjoy!

Rachel's POV

I'm in my room lying in my bunk. I rested my belly on the pillow while my left arm was supporting my head. It wasn't as comfortable as the pillow but my thoughts were distracting me. I stared at the wall. It gave me my own source of closure.

"What has happened Nathan? Your father has no idea you're his. Mike took the role as being your father. Your real father is having a mental breakdown. You're going to be born on a ship. This wasn't the life I wanted for my first born. I'm so sorry Nathan" I rubbed my 4 moth belly. I couldn't help but smile. He was kicking as he almost understood me "I love you Nathan. I promise I will do what's best for you Nathan".

I couldn't help but close my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

FLASHBACK

I was heading towards the dining hall. I just finished my final study on the virus mutation. Well for what I got for the day it was enough to take a break. I walked in the room. Dr. Rios, Sam, Mike and the rest of the crew were there.

"Look who's out of the lab! " Mike shouted while throwing up his hands "Come eat with us!"

Everyone laughed. I couldn't help but giggle. I got a plate and pulled up a chair. I sat next to Mike and he elbowed me.

'_I still have a lot to get used to' I thought. _

I couldn't help but stare at Sam. All he did was play with his food the whole time everyone was at the table. I finished the little portion of food I had served myself. I excused myself from the table and walked out of the room. I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Rachel I'm really sorry to bug you! But do you how my dad is?" Sam asked. His face showed deep concern. I could relate to his feeling. I haven't seen the captain lately and it worried me.

"I honestly don't know Sam" I answered truthfully. I suddenly noticed something off. "Sam where's Ashley?"

"I think she went to get dad" he said "but that was almost 20 minutes ago. " He looked at his watch to try to get the best estimate. He then looked at me. "Rachel could you possibly go get her please? I'm pretty worried"

I couldn't resist the pleading look in his eyes. I sighed and I smiled at him.

"Okay I couldn't say no to you. I'll be back. Be sure to eat though. You need to be strong so maybe one day you could run this ship like your dad" I said as I shook his hair.

Sam smiled and the words that came out of his mouth would never be forgotten. "Thanks Mom". He slightly whispered the last part hoping I wouldn't hear. I felt in my heart that hopefully one day that'll happen.

I turned and walked away. I noticed how Sam's footsteps weren't dragging anymore. He took what he needed off his chest. I walked to the captain's quarters and I saw Ashley knocking on Tom's door.

"Ashley is everything okay? Sam sent me to get you so you could go eat something." I said. "Your brother is pretty worried."

She never turned to look at me. Her stare was firm at the door. "Daddy hasn't come out since this morning. I'm really worried." Her face showed concern.

'_Oh Tom don't put your kids through this.' I thought._

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go eat and I'll get your dad so he could eat with you guys. Sound good?" I tried to reassure her.

"Okay Rachel. Thank you so much" she hugged me tightly before she started to walk towards the dining hall. I stared at her dispending figure. I put my head down to think of a plan.

"Think as I go. There you go!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

I knocked on the captain's door. "Captain, may I please come in?"

I got no response. I closed my eyes and just opened the door. Before I could take a step forward there stood the captain shirtless and drunk. His blue eyes had no sparkle in them just hurt its true colors.

"Rachel" He stuttered on his words. He took a step back but almost fell. I followed my instincts and tried to grab him.

He caught his weight and pushed me on the back of the door. He pinned my arms above my head and kissed me. I could taste the liquor. I closed my eyes in disgust by the taste. He pushed his body close to mine. I had no way around. He deepened the kiss. It was really hard to resist him. He took one hand to hold my arms and he used the other to pull up my shirt. He broke the kiss and put his forehead on mine.

"You're beautiful" He whispered "God I want you." He said in a low growl. He kissed my neck and went lower. You could tell Tom was getting really frustrated. He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards his bed. He pinned me yet again. His weight pinned me. Seconds later I was completely topless. He cupped my breast then started sucking on them. I couldn't help but moan. That's what fire to the fuel. He took off whatever of his clothes remained and my pants.

"Let me have you please" he growled in my ear.

"Yes Chandler" I couldn't help but say yes.

He positioned himself and he slid into her and it seemed like the most pure sensation of her life. He was enveloped buried in her unnatural heat. I arched my back. I was watching him, mouth open and my eyes half closed in bliss and lust.

I threw my head back, yelping from the back of her throat and he buried his face under her jaw. He felt his own orgasm coming. I was at her point too. I couldn't hold it any longer. Both Tom and Rachel came together. Tom was trying to catch his breath. He fell to his side. Rachel was catching her breath as well. I looked at Tom but you could tell he passed out due to the massive amount of alcohol consumed. I covered myself with the blanket and played with his hair.

"I found a perfect name.. Nathan.. Nathan Chandler.. Darien" He whispered.

Rachel opened his eyes and got up from the bed and clothes herself. I hurried and gathered myself to walk out the door. I hugged myself and started crying. I turned the corner and bumped into somebody. I looked up to see who the stranger was as all I saw was blue eyes.

I quickly whipped away my tears and said "I'm sorry Mike"

He held both my shoulders and smiled. "Come let's get you to your room so you could rest. I just nodded my head and let him guide me. I was at my weakest point. I'll let this man help me. His presence is so comforting. We were in front of my room.

"Well Dr. Scott if you need me I'll be around" Mike said with a smile. As soon as he turned around I grabbed his arm.

"Please stay with me" I pleaded.

"Yes I will.. anything for you Dr. Scott" Mike Said.

END OF FLASHBACK

I opened my eyes and heard a noise. I pushed myself up. My hair was a mess. Eyes were puffy. I tried to adjust my eyesight. I saw Tom putting pillows on my desk.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just thought Slattery Jr. needed pillows to get comfortable. I know how pregnant women can get" he smirked.

"Uh.. Thank you Captain" I said lowly. "You didn't have to do that for me." I said pouting.

"Well I'm no Mike but he got called on watch duty. So I thought I'd help a bit you know for you and Nathan." Tom said with a smile "Well I have to head back I'm glad you're doing okay." He said as he walked out of the door.

I held my hand out to stop him but I was still to late.

"Thank you Tom from me and your son". I held my belly as I said that.

Nathan also woke up and starting kicking.

"What am I going to do with you silly?" I laid back and smiled. "Now we have to wait for Mike sweetheart".

I put my arm around over my eyes. I closed my eyes to continue my rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! It's been awhile. I hope everyone is still interested in what's happening with Thomas and Rachel oh and little Nathan. I am thinking of letting someone adopt this story I feel as though this story could have more potential than what I'm giving it, but I will continue it a few more chapters. I would love for someone to take over. Let me know. Thank you everyone!

4 months later

'8 months.. 8 months already' Rachel sighed.

Nathan Scott- Chandler is already 8 months. Everyone on the shipped adapted to Dr. Scott even Thomas Chandler. Over time their bond had grown stronger. He would even stop by to see how Nathan and she were doing, which honestly surprised her.

Her train of thought was broken when her son started kicking.

"You sure learned Kun Fu."She giggled as she rubbed her belly.

She closed her eyes while lying on her bed. She let her mind wonder off. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Nathan coming into this world soon. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at the crib in the corner of the room. It was a cherry wood that decorated blue with a sports theme. She didn't know whether to be happy or upset about it.

~~Flashback~~

It was July 4 and the day was HOT! The captain decided to dock the Nathan James on shore so the crew members could have a day of free time. Thomas also wanted a day with the kids and his father with no worries. As he ordered the ship was docked and everyone had a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Thomas shouted and he sat in his chair and put his feet up. "Everyone go have a day off on the beach. You guys deserve it." He smiled.

With no objections everyone enjoyed the day off. As thinking he was alone Mike then walked by with water bottles and watermelons.

"You off to the beach Slattery?" The captain asked.

"Yes. I'm just heading to get Rachel. Nathan has been active all night. So she really hasn't felt comfortable all day, but with a little sun and sand I think both will be fine" he said walking by.

Thomas was eyeing him the whole time. He had a pull in his heart. The baby that she carried was not his, but no other than his best friend. He couldn't deny the fact that he was jealous or upset. He knew he couldn't do anything about it though. An idea came up to him.

"Mike hasn't mentioned that Rachel or him have gotten baby things since their last stop." He said to himself. "I should surprise them."

He pushed himself up and started heading out of the ship. He stopped in his tracks at the sight that made him bust out a big smile. Rachel Scott with her 8 month belly walking around in the sand. Her hair swayed in with the wind and her white dress flowing. She looked like an angel.

'Well a pregnant angel' he thought.

He saw Mike sitting under the shade watching the girl play with the sand and water. Rachel then looked down smiling and held her belly. He assumed that Nathan was probably kicking. He looked at the time.

"Yup it's about the time he woke up."

Thomas made sure to keep track of the unborn child. He wanted to make sure he could be any help to them. Especially, since he missed having a baby around.

Thomas then asked a few of his crew members to head into town with him. They happily agreed. Hours went by and it started getting dark. Rachel was walking back to her room alone. Mike had gone back to his room to change. She giggled as she remembered the fun time she has on the beach.

'To have more time like that' she smiled.

She finally arrived at her room and stopped in her tracks. Her room was filled with baby things. A crib in the corner a changing table by the crib and diapers and formula.

She covered her mouth as a tear came down. She was so happy at the sight. Little did she know that the captain was behind the corner watching her reaction. He smiled bright knowing he surprised her. He loved that baby. He loved her! And knowing he could be there for them. Couldn't make him any happier. "

~~End Flashback~~

Rachel still doesn't know who brought the baby things. By now knowing that Mike didn't by the previous interrogation she gave him. She sighed and turned to her left to face a hard chest. Mike has now taken into consideration to stay with her just in case.

'Thomas you fool..' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Hello everyone I'm back! (: After being away for so long I learned to understand a better writing style. I am now also writing another story with Nick Amaro and Olivia Benson from SVU since that's the show I'm currently hooked on right now lol I had just reread this current story and oh my god I noticed I seriously suck at writing and I thank all of you for sticking by this story even with all the mistakes and more. Any way I won't keep you from the story. Enjoy (;_

_A/N: I own nothing. (Sadly)_

-**9 Months-**

With being nine months into the pregnancy Rachel is now getting more and more excited as the days went by. Nathan was due soon and she was starting to feel it. She sighed as she slowly stood from her chair to make her way to the nearest bathroom. She hated the fact that walking now consisted to wobbling. As she made it to the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror to get a better view on her and her baby bump.

"God I look like a blimp" she told herself.

Seconds after saying that Nathan started kicking and stretching in the womb. It still amazed Rachel on how babies move in the womb. Sometimes she wouldn't do nothing but sit and stare at him stretch in many ways just to make himself comfortable before the kicking stopped for the night. Many nights she often contemplated on who Nathan was going to look like. She hoped that Thomas's genes were the dominate one. She giggled at the thought. With the kicking currently resuming she remembered why she came here in the first place and went on with her business. Minutes after she was done knocking came to the metal door.

"Hey Rach. You ready to get a little walking done? I know it's kind of early but I didn't want you to be in the heat and I read somewhere that walking helps with the labor" Mike slightly said nervously on the other side of the metal door.

Rachel then started to feel really guilty when she came from the bathroom to the main door. Her mood swings had gotten the better of her these past few months and Mike ,being the gentleman he is, took in consideration of her feelings and took everything like a man. She stopped to think about her "relationship" with the man on the other side of the door. She did love him. Not in the way she loved Chandler but as she would love her family. She made her to the door and opened it. She smiled bright at the man in front of her. There he stood in normal attire with his arms behind his back as he gave her his goofy grin.

"Yes I'm ready. No it's not early I usually get up this early. I haven't been to sleep yet." she admitted.

"Oh well hopefully this walk will help tire you out" he laughed as he brought his hands to help her out of the room.

Mike always does his best to make sure she is comfortable and stress free. If she needed anything he was always there for her. He didn't see her as lover. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do that to the captain. Every time he looked at her he could see her glowing aura and the glowing smile she had always gave him. The little things like that are what made him fall in love with her. Rachel humbly accepted his generosity. With that she turned to close her door and both made their way to the deck of the Nathan James. The morning had been pretty silent. Most of the sailors were still asleep due to the previous day of conditioning. The little sailors that were awake accompanied the two. It was almost a daily routine for everyone. Any chance they got they showed with no shame that they were excited for the newest addition to be here on the Nathan James. Rachel couldn't be more happy at the acceptance everyone had of Nathan. She pulled up the bottom of summer dress since it was getting in her way of wobbling.

Mike saw her struggling a bit. He slightly grabbed hold of her arm to assist her. Rachel looked from the bottom of her dress straight to Mike.

"Thank you" she smiled as she accepted his arm and continued to wobble on her way.

"Anything to help" Mike smiled.

He looked at his watch. It read _seven thirty. _He looked around the barracks hoping to find his captain. He flinched at the memory of his captain interrogating him on Rachel. In that moment of him sitting in the chair across from the captain with nothing but a table in between them he was sure happy Chandler had something else to attend too. He sighed as his thoughts were interrupted by Rachel tugging on his shirt. His blue eyes looked at her.

"We're here" she pointed to the horizon.

The beautiful colors of dawn were showing and it made the moment more perfect. He again sighed for the millionth time that morning. Rachel took note of that.

"Well the view looks perfect today don't you two think so" a voice said from behind them.

Both Rachel and Mike turned around to look at none other but Captain Thomas Chandler. He was wearing his dress blues due to the fact his professionalism consisted of him doing so. He walked towards the left side of Rachel as Mike was on her right. All three of them watch the sun come up. Rachel was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. As keen as the captain was he kept a close eye on her. She then tipped over to Chandler.

Thomas grabbed hold of her and quickly looked at Mike.

"I'll take her to room. You go ahead and get some more sleep" he stated.

Mike just smiled and saluted as he turned to make his way to his room. With little consciousness she had left Thomas helped guide Rachel to her room. Along the way the other sailors asked about Rachel with worry. Thomas made sure to assure them that she was just tired. As they made it to her room he assisted Rachel to her bed. Seconds later she covered herself and faced away from him. Thomas giggled and decided no further to interrupt the girl from her sleep. He bided the sleeping figure farewell till later and headed straight for the door.

Little after he walked out of the room he heard a scream. Out of instinct he ran back to the room and open the door.

"Rachel what happened!" he said worriedly.

"I'm in labor" …

DUN DUN DUN! LOL

How about it? Better than the last chapters?

Review please (:


	7. Chapter 7

_My one awesome review made me really happy lol so I couldn't let them down on the birth of Nathan Chandler. The main thing everyone has been waiting for. I won't spoil too much but Tom gets the shocking news of his life today oh well in this chapter sorry._

_A/N: I own nothing. _

"Ugh.. God this hurts" Rachel said painfully as the contractions were hitting her.

Tom stood in shock not knowing what to do at the moment. He just looked at her frozen in his spot. Rachel noticing his panicked state she grabbed hold of the bar of the bed and swung her right leg off the bed. Realizing what she was doing Tom grabbed hold of her other arm to try to help her. His mind still hasn't registered to what was happening. His body was just moving on its own. Luckily a sailor walked by to notice the pained girl.

"You there go get Quincy!" Mike shouted at the poor boy.

He then looked back at Rachel who was now crunched over holding her big baby bump. Tom was mad at the fact that he couldn't do nothing but be there for her. As much as he didn't want to admit he wished he could take her pain away even if it meant him giving birth instead of her. His face paled at the thought.

"You know Tom you probably look worse then I do right now" she joked.

Tom snapped out of his disturbing thoughts and gave her his stern face.

"Now's no time to be joking Scott" he said seriously.

Rachel rolled her eyes. A few seconds later another contraction hit and that made her groan. Rachel remembered what she read in books and if she remembered correctly it was to breathe. And breathing she did. The more she did what she needed the pain was becoming a little easier to bear. Tom was counting the time in between contractions. For her benefit or his he wasn't even sure. To his surprise in the room came Quincy followed by Mike and a few other sailors.

'That didn't take long' he thought.

"Okay Rachel I'm here. Me and Mike are going to take you to have your baby." Quincy smiled "Little Slattery will be here in no time" he reassured her.

Taking note of Quincy saying Slattery he let his hold on Rachel go. His heart fell to his stomach. He has forgotten that it was not his baby. As Quincy and a few other sailors helped Rachel to her feet to head to her room Tom stood aside to let them through. He watched as she was being taking to the delivery room but was broken out of his though as Mike put a hand on hand on his shoulder. Tom snapped back into his façade and looked at Mike.

"I want you to be in the delivery room" Mike said sternly.

His outburst almost made Tom's jaw drop.

"You don't want to be there to see your own baby?" Tom said furiously.

He grabbed Mike by both his shoulders and shook him a bit. Hopefully to snap him back to reality but in reality Mike didn't want Tom to miss the birth of his own baby. Mike fed up with the Captains actions gripped his arm and practically threw him off of him. Taking a few steps back Tom stared at him with shock.

"You need to be in that delivery room" Mike said pointing towards the door. " Now get your ass moving Tom"

Chandler stood straight up and walked towards the door without once looking at Mike. Once he was out the door Mike found the closet chair and sat putting his elbows on his knees and his hands to support his face.

"What have I got myself into" he asked himself.

Tom made his way to the delivery room as upon walking in to see a gown dressed Rachel Scott and scrubbed up Quincy Tophet. Before he could take a couple of steps into the room a few assistants stopped him.

"We are sorry sir but only family is allowed in here" she said behind her mask.

"Mike told me to stand his place" he said firmly.

"But.." the nurse was interrupted when Quincy came to the door .

"Go put on some scrubs and meet us back here." Tophet said as he made his way back to Dr. Scott .

Tom nodded and went to the other room to change into the blue scrubs and mask with the matching hair net. As soon as he was finished he went back to the delivery room. As he walked in he was expecting the nurses to stop him again but Quincy informed him to come close to Rachel. Before he could do so Quincy stopped him to whisper something in his ear.

"She needs you Tom" with saying that he went back to doing what he was doing.

Tom nodded with understanding and made his way to Rachel. He stood next to her and instantly grabbed her hand. Rachel's sweaty face was then calm as he was there to help her through this. She stared into his blue eyes before tearing up. Maybe for the pain she felt or for the fact he was going to find out she wasn't too sure. Quincy informed her before they got to the room that he would need to induce her considering the fact that she wanted him natural. So as the inducement went on a couple of hours went by. She felt Nathan's head come out. Rachel felt dizzy as the voices were becoming low around her.

"Stay with me Rachel" Quincy shouted holding Nathan's head.

Tom worriedly came close to her ear and said.

"Push for me baby he's almost here" he said naturally.

Rachel snapped back into her consciousness and pushed.

"You got it. Now one more push" Quincy ordered.

Rachel gripped Tom's hand as hard as she could. Tom found the excuse of the baby being born to cry of pain. His thoughts were broken when he heard a cry. He snapped his head back to the baby that Quincy was holding and at that moment time froze again for Tom. He let go of Rachel's hand and stepped back a few steps.

Quincy put the baby on her chest and he began to clean her and Nathan up. Rachel held Nathan close to her as he was gooing to her. She knew at that moment she was in love.

Tom stared at the new baby Rachel was holding. His brown hair and his featured face are what stood out to him. His eyes widened as he came to realize who he was staring at.

'_You need to be in the delivery room' Mike's word echoed in his head. _

'_Nathan.. Nathan Chandler' through Darien words burned through his mind._

Tom grabbed his head and ran out of the delivery room to the deck as where the previously watched the sunrise. He made his way there and gripped the rail and screamed out of frustration.

"So you finally found out huh?" a voice came from behind.

Tom turned around and walked straight to the person. As he came face to face with the smug look Mike was giving him he angered more.

"Why didn't you tell me? How did this happen?" He asked angrily.

Mike's smiled disappeared and his serious face came forward.

"Why don't you tell me? Since I've been doing your job for her whole pregnancy? He shouted.

Tom stood still as his words came to hurt. Not bothering to show the hurt he stood his ground and continued to stare at Mike. But before the situation could further worsen one of the assistant nurses made their way to them both.

"There's a problem we need both of you" she said as she ran back to the room.

Tom and Mike put their differences aside and ran to the room that held Nathan Chandler and Rachel Scott.

_Well guys I hope it's good. If not I'll be happy to put up another version of this chapter. (: _

_Please Review _

_Thank You_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for being away for so long. I promise to be updating this story more often. I am trying my best to get this story up to date. I wanted to start off where the last episode ended in season 2. So many opportunities to make a great love story.

I do not own the last ship

Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Both men ran as fast as their legs could take them. Sailors in the p-way moved to let them pass. Everyone on the Nathan James was panicking as news got out their trusted Rachel Scott had complications. Worry was plastered on every face.<p>

As the door came into view Tom and Mike slowed down to catch their breath. Tom couldn't move another muscle. He was frightened. He thought of every worse scenario, Rachel not making it or worse the baby not making it. _HIS_ _child_.. He corrected. His heart was beating so fast he swore Mike could hear it. Beyond the closed door he heard ruckus the female nurse's voices, the medical equipment scraping against each other, Quincy deep voice. Everything was happening so fast.

What felt like hours were only seconds. Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. The sight was very disturbing. Nathan was on the table with two nurses trying to help him breathe. On the other side of the room Rachel was having the same problem. Quincy was putting an oxygen mask on the exhausted female. Her brown eyes were having trouble staying open. Everything went silent for Thomas Chandler. Both heart monitors were the only thing echoing in his head.

Everything was moving so slow now. He saw Quincy order the nurses to get them out. Tom didn't even feel the girls push them out. He just saw his family suffering a second time. Mike grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the closet set of chairs nearby the medical ward. Mike was waving his hand in front of the dazed man. While Thomas could still hear the heart monitors in his head. Tom dropped his head in his hands to hide his emotions the best he could.

"Why? ….Why them?"

Mike knew his feelings all too well. Being by Rachel's side her whole pregnancy had made him learn all her pains. Now this was a time where he couldn't be by her side. To be up with her at this hour of the day like he normally was. Mike threw his head back and slouched in the chair he was occupying. Yup he knew his feelings all too well.

"Just stay strong. Nothing is going to make sense. It's a learning process. Nathan is going to be fine. I read in a birth book that these things happen. He was moving a lot so that's a good sign. Plus he's your son no doubt he's going to be just as hard headed as you are."

Tom was catching on his way of helping but not even his comfort was taking away his pain that he was feeling.

"And what about Rachel? What if Nathan is sick? What if Rachel doesn't make it past this?"

Tom was on full panic mode. Mike had to think of something fast before he lost full control of his emotions.

"She was like this her pregnancy. At night she would sometimes cry because she was afraid Nathan wasn't going to know you.

Those little words caught Tom's attention. Mike saw and continued on.

"Due to her stress she made herself hurt. Physical and emotion pain I guess you could say. I was with her at all weird times of the day. She would always wonder how you would be with Nathan or with her as a matter of fact. She put herself through emotional suffering. This should be nothing."

Tom was fiddling with his fingers and threw his head back like Mike was. His head was hurting. His body was aching. His eyes slowly closed as exhaustion was taking over. Everything was coming at him all at once. His ship was in good hands but his family was hurting. His kids were recovering from their mother's death and now his other child was having complications coming into the world.

"Please let them be okay… That's all I ask.."

Tom whispered out ask as he fell into a slumber.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the next chapter! This was a short chapter because it'll make sense in the next chapter (: Review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Season Finale (:

Time was prolonging. Mike had been by Tom's side since the condition with the two went bad but Tom was in no condition to run a ship. Mike took him into consideration. '_Which he had been doing a lot lately'_ he thought to himself. He stood from the chair that they both had claimed these past few hours and he patted his left shoulder.

"I'll take care of the ship you worry about Nathan and Rachel" Mike smiled and turned his heels and left Tom alone.

Everything was so quiet now. He could now sit here and wallow in his thoughts. He thought back of when he first saw her belly form he had automatically assumed it was Mike's because he was glued to her. But it was only because she needed a support system, something he didn't get to do. Instead he thought about all the bad things he had done. Like not knowing he got her pregnant for one thing.

He slapped his face and slid his hand down. '_I'm hopeless.'_

Quincy opened up the door which caused Chandler to jump to his feet. He was about to say something and Quincy held up a hand to stop him.

"They are fine." The doctor smiled "Rachel had a panic attack and your son was pulling a fast one on us, but they are in perfect condition now. Nathan has your eyes and personality. Cute Kid. Now I'm finally going to go get some rest. Try not to let anyone disturb them."

With that the doctor and nurses had left leaving Tom by himself. His palms were getting sweaty and he grew back his courage and slowly made his way into the room that held his family. He walked in and saw Rachel asleep with Nathan on her chest. The baby's hair fluffed up which reminded Tom of those troll dolls. He could see his chest going up and down indicating that the baby was indeed in perfect condition.

"You can hold him you know."

Tom stopped looking into at his son and stared into a pair of brown eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"He's your son too."

'_My Son'_

She shifted her body so she could hand Nathan over to Tom. Tom was a little hesitant because the last time he had a child this tiny was many years ago. As Nathan was placed into his arms Tom's whole world became complete. Staring down at Nathan reminded him of the other two when they were this tiny. Tom saw wet drops on Nathan's onsie. He barely noticed he was crying. He couldn't help it. The woman he loved gave him another great blessing. Tom pulled Nathan closer to his chest, almost like he would be taken away if he loosened his hold.

He felt a small hand wipe away the tears that kept falling.

"Everything is okay Tom. The Nathan James is in great condition and Nathan is perfectly healthy. I am sorry for the scare we had given you." She said sweetly.

Tom felt his heart skip a beat. Everything felt lifted off his shoulders. He smiled warmly and the brunette and sat next to her on the little bed with Nathan in his arms. This is what was meant for him.

A knock broke the two out of their thoughts as Tom's other kid came in with Mike right behind smiling.

"They begged me and I couldn't say no. It's not every day we get new siblings now is it haha." Mike said as he rubbed his head.

Rachel stared at the man and mouth 'Thank you.'

Everything felt right to him. The family was together and he felt prouder than ever.

"Well since I pretty much took care of this. Please tell me I get to be godfather."

Tom stood from the bed with the baby in hand and took a few steps to Mike. He handed the baby to Mike. Mike curled his arm as the baby was placed in it.

"How about the uncle title? You've been my brother through the Navy and you've been there through every situation. You are family." Tom smiled.

Mike smiled brightly. "That'll be wonderful thank you."

"But you'll still be godfather" Rachel added in which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"Can we hold him next please!?" Sam and Ashley asked in Unison.

"Of Course!" Mike said as he sat down on the bed with the kids and Rachel.

"Yes everything is perfect." Tom whispered to himself.

"Thank You….."

I am very pleased with my story! I know it took a really long time to finish and I thank all my readers for sticking with me till the end. You guys are the real MVP! I hoped you liked it! The new season is hopefully coming out soon! Until then… I have other stories lol

Much Love, Dom!


End file.
